Love is a Myth
by static-harmony
Summary: Christmas fics for AlinaLotus. A series of drabbles. Rated for later drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Number 1:** _Rated K_

-

The pain in her soul was enough to kill her. How could she love him so much and hate him just as equally. Her pain would never end, not as long as he kept toying with her. She was just a child to him.

"You promised not to get attached" He would always say.

And she would just shrug in response and continue walking. The missions lately had started taking a toll on her. Being so close to him, though he felt so far away. Always far away.

He would hold her some nights, so tight she felt he really did love her. But then ignore her with his icy heart the next.

She would always look at him with such sad eyes.

"Love is just a myth Sakura" Kakashi would tell her in reply.

Just a myth.

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Number 2:**_ Rated M_

**-**

Sakura arched her back as another wave of pleasure washed over her. If she had to describe the feeling she had right now, it would have been impossible.

Her thoughts at the current moment were _'__ohmyfuckinggod ithinki'mdying yesyes rightthereharder fuckplease'_

That was about all she could comprehend, other than his name.

"Mhm, yes Kakashi-sensei" Sakura moaned out, she knew he_ loved_ when she called him sensei.

"Fuck Sakura" Kakashi would reply, but thrust into her faster.

Kakashi was sweating all over her, his naked body pressed firmly against hers as he pounded into her with all his might.

Sakura was beginning to think she might explode, or die, from the amount of pleasure built up in her body.

Sakura knew she was close, she knew he was too, from the way he began panting harder and moaning louder.

Sakura began to scream out as the waves of her orgasm crashed ov-

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan wake up"

Sakura lifted her head groggily and looked around.

"Sakura-chan, I think you were having a nightmare, you were moaning in your sleep" Naruto said.

Sakura laid her head back down.

_'Just a dream'_

_-_


	3. Chapter 3

**Number 3****:**_ Rated K+_**  
**

**-  
**

"Can I kiss you?" Kakashi said, brushing his hand across her cheek.

"That depends" Sakura whispered back, shivering at his touch.

"On?" Kakashi said.

"Are you going to leave right after?" Sakura said, averting her eyes from his.

Kakashi grabbed Sakura and kissed her softly in response.

But after the first taste, they both began feeling a frenzy, which keeps each of them wanting more. So the soft gentle kiss becomes heated and fevered.

Both of them realizing the exotic and lustful feeling they have for each other.

Sakura is drunk off him, intoxicated by the heat radiating off of his skin.

But she knows all of this will end, because Kakashi doesn't believe in love.

But she can't help hoping that she can change that.

Without breaking the kiss, a silent tear streams down her cheek.

Kakashi pulls back and sees her tears; he looks torn between comforting her and turning away.

"Don't go" Sakura whispers.

"This is wrong" Kakashi says, backing slowly away before turning around and running.

"I love you" Sakura whispers.

But her words are lost in the cold silence.

-


	4. Chapter 4

**Number 4: **_Rated K_

**-  
**

"Will you jus talk to me? At least tell me why" Sakura screamed at him.

"It's just **wrong** Sakura" Kakashi replied.

"You're not even going to dignify me with a real answer?" Sakura whispered.

Sakura dropped her face and stared at her shoes, she couldn't let him see her tears again.

A pained look crossed Kakashi's face as he watched the tears fall from her face to the ground.

"It is though Sakura" Kakashi said softly.

"Who says?" Sakura replied, still looking at the ground.

Kakashi sighed and moved to hold her.

"Don't" Sakura said, putting her hand up. "Just don't. You've made your feelings very clear. Instead of lying to me and saying its wrong, you could have just said I wasn't worth it."

Kakashi started to reply, but realized nothing he could say could change her mind. So he just stood there and watched her walk away.

-


	5. Chapter 5

**Number 5: **_Rated K_

**-**

"I've seen the way you look at him" Naruto said as him and Sakura walked.

They were on their way to their next mission. Kakashi had gone on ahead to scout, so Naruto felt this was the best time to bring it up.

Sakura just stayed silent.

"It's not wrong Sakura-chan" Naruto said.

"Thank you" Sakura whispered back.

"I wish **he** knew that" Sakura said after a short silence. "That it isn't wrong, that is. He doesn't believe me"

Naruto stopped and looked at her, "He will Sakura-chan, just wait." He said, while placing his hand on her shoulder, and smiling at her.

"I hope your right" Sakura replied.

Then they continued walking, unknowing that Kakashi sat a short distance away, on a tree branch, and had heard everything.

-


	6. Chapter 6

**Number 6: **_Rated K._**  
**

**-  
**

'_Finally'_ Sakura thought as they stopped to camp for the night, _'Now I can take a bath'_.

Sakura mumbled where she was going and set off to the nearby river to bathe, thankfully it was late summer, so it was still relatively warm.

As Sakura began undressing, she thought back to the long walk they'd had today, Naruto had actually made her feel better about the whole situation shockingly.

So she kept telling herself that things can't get any worse then they currently are, and walked into the river. It was cold when she first got in, but she soon got used to the temperature.

Sakura made quick work of washing her body and hair, and then decided to just relax for a bit.

As she drifted along the river, she started to think about Kakashi-sensei, despite what her better judgment told her.

That ended up being a very bad idea, so Sakura dragged herself back to the shore, dried herself off to the best of her ability, got dressed and then just sat down on the riverbank and cried. She cried out every emotion that was currently running through her body, which happened to be a lot.

Kakashi sat in a nearby bush, watching the small girl sob her eyes out, longing to just go to her and keep her safe, but then he remember why he came to find her and walked out of the bushes a bit more loudly than he would have liked.

"Sakura, dinner is ready" Kakashi said, looking anywhere but at her small form.

"Okay" Sakura said in a small voice, and quickly wiped her face down again, before walking right past Kakashi without looking at him, back to their campsite.

Kakashi sighed and whispered "Sakura, please" before following her.

-


	7. Chapter 7

**Number 7: **_Rated K+_**  
**

**-  
**

Kakashi doesn't think his emotions can take a toll on his body anymore than they already had. All he thinks about is her, which is slowly killing him from the inside out.

Especially when he sees the tragic look on her face when she looks in his direction, which he has noticed becomes less and less frequent as the days go by.

She looks so broken all the time, like she's just waiting for another wave of dishonesty and hurt to completely break her down.

That kills him to no end, knowing he's the cause of it after all.

Every time he tries to talk to her, she avoids looking at him; he knows what she's feeling though. As if she'll break into a thousand pieces if she chances a look at his eye.

Kakashi is staring to believe he can never mend her either, because he has said so many horrible things to her before, the biggest being that love doesn't exist, which he's starting to believe less as time goes by.

Because maybe love isn't a myth, or maybe it's just something to numb the pain, until it leaves and your more broken than before.

Kakashi isn't sure he wants to find out, but then he looks at her, her small figure, her hair, her beautiful eyes, and thinks that maybe he just doesn't care about the pain, as long as he gets a chance to kiss those small pink lips again.

So he runs up and kisses her so softly, yet with such passion, but when he pulls back, her eyes are closed and tears are streaming down her face.

So he quickly runs away before she has a chance to open her eyes, hoping that she'll think she imagined it all, but when he gets far enough away, he screams. Because now, he just doesn't know what else to do.

-


	8. Chapter 8

**Number 8: **_Rated K+_

**-  
**

"What now?" Sakura said, obviously frustrated.

"I like you, alright? Maybe a little, maybe a lot, so there" Kakashi said, then sighed.

"Oh, just that? Well I bet I could find you someone you'd like more than me, sense obviously that wouldn't be hard" Sakura said, starting to turn red from anger.

"That's not what I meant!" Kakashi fumed back at her.

"Yep, sure, just keep telling yourself that, maybe someday you'll even believe it" Sakura said and began to walk away.

Kakashi started breathing deeply, trying to calm himself down, anger wasn't going to get him anywhere with her, especially not with her amazing strength.

Kakashi quickly ran after her after he'd calmed a bit, and grabbed her arm. She spun around and looked at him with eyes that looked like daggers.

"What?" Sakura snapped.

Kakashi didn't respond, he just stood staring at her, taking in everything that was Sakura. He could see her visibly getting less angry as the seconds ticked by, and he smiled slightly behind his mask.

"I know what you meant, you like me, but you're not sure how much. I get it, you need time to understand this, but Kakashi-sensei , I don't have time. I know how I feel about you, and that won't change, but I'm not going to stand around and waste my life for you to figure out your feelings. I deserve more than that" Sakura said, and pushed his hand off her arm and walked away.

"I know Sakura, and I'm trying" Kakashi said as she was reaching the edge of the trees. Sakura stopped for a moment, before walking through the trees and away from him.

-


	9. Chapter 9

**Number 9:**_ Rated M;; to be safe._**  
**

**-  
**

"You need to be more careful Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said, while using her medical ninjutsu to heal the injured copy ninja.

"I'm fine, just a little scratch" Kakashi said, then laughed.

"A scratch? Your leg almost got torn off, your lucky that Naruto and I got there when we did to help" Sakura said, while pumping chakra into her sensei.

"I was fine without your help, you be more careful" Kakashi said as he pouted.

Sakura laughed "Are you pouting sensei?"

"No" Kakashi said, while pouting more.

Sakura laughed more and continued healing Kakashi, "You do need to be more careful" She said softly after a moment.

Kakashi sighed and didn't respond.

"I'm done" Sakura said, and got up to move away.

Kakashi grabbed her wrist and pulled her back onto his lap; he pulled down his mask and began to kiss her neck, listening to her moan and shiver in response.

Sakura moaned louder as he sucked a pulse point on her neck, before realizing what was happening. Sakura immediately stood up and moved back.

"Fuck you" Sakura whispered, before running as fast as she could away.

-


	10. Chapter 10

**Number 10: **_Rated M._

**-  
**

"Sakura, don't walk away again" Kakashi said as he started to grab for her retreating form.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Sakura said forcefully as she whipped around to face him, "Don't you **dare** touch me"

Kakashi started pulling his hand back, but he saw something in her eyes that secretly dared him to keep reaching, so he did.

Kakashi reached forward and pulled Sakura flush against his chest and heard her breathing hitch as soon as she was touching him.

Kakashi reached up and cupped her face with his right hand, while he pulled his mask down with his left, before leaning down and almost kissing her, but instead sidetracked his mouth to her neck instead, so he could suck on the pulse point that always made her turn into mush.

Sakura was gone; she was so high that she couldn't tell you her own name. Him touching her, and sucking on that precious point on her neck, was enough to kill her.

She didn't care that he secretly didn't want her, or that she really shouldn't be doing this, sense she will want to kill herself later for it. The only thought crossing her mind was _'Oh fuck, please don't stop'_.

And she eagerly voiced this thought too, Kakashi laughed against her throat before starting to unzip her shirt.

Sakura registered somewhere deep in her mind that she was slowly being undressed, she even realized when her shirt, skirt, shorts, and shoes had all disappeared from her body, but he was** touching** her, and she couldn't pull those thoughts far enough forward to voice them.

So when he laid her down on the ground, his equally naked body on top of her, those thoughts, no matter how deep they were, disappeared all together.

And when he shoved himself inside her, no prepping, no lubrication, no warning, she moaned as loud as humanly possible, because the burn felt oh so good.

Sakura was about to loose complete control as he began to thrust himself into her faster and faster, but she was also afraid for it to end, so she willed her body to hold out as long as possible, even though her body was protesting for release.

When Sakura heard her sensei moan from on top of her, she opened her eyes to look. She saw his eyes closed, his skin flushed, his hair more messed than normal, and she saw his lips slightly parted.

So she leaned up, and kissed him, shoving her tongue into his mouth, because if she even dared to stare at him any longer, she would cum, that she knew for sure.

Kakashi pulled back from her mouth and began thrusting faster, which made Sakura fall back down and close her eyes, her body shivering and her mouth screaming his name.

"Kakashi-sensei, please" Sakura moaned out, and Kakashi ventured to open his right eye to look down at her, and that made him shake uncontrollably as his orgasm ripped through his body. He whimpered her name and continued thrusting until he had completely ridden out his pleasure.

Sakura came shortly there after, screaming his name at the top of her lungs and clinging to him for dear life.

Kakashi slowly pulled out of her and collapsed beside her, pulling her close so that her head was lying directly on his chest.

Sakura had her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open in an 'o' form. Kakashi realized she was probably half asleep and about to pass completely out. So he kissed her forehead and pulled his jacket over the two of them.

"I love you Kakashi-sensei" Sakura whispered, before falling completely asleep.

Kakashi kissed her forehead again before falling asleep too.

-


	11. Chapter 11

**Number 11: **_Rated K._

**-  
**

"So what does this make us now?" Sakura said to Kakashi, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't know" Kakashi replied, while standing up from the hard ground.

"What do you mean? That can't have meant nothing to you." Sakura said as she began to slowly crawl to her feet.

Kakashi sighed and pulled Sakura to him, breathing in her scent.

"It did mean something Sakura, I'm just still confused about all this. I have feelings for you, I just don't know what to make of them" Kakashi said before pushing her away slightly and going to lean his head against a tree.

"You** know** what it is, you're just too scared to admit it" Sakura said, pulling on her boots.

Kakashi didn't respond he just leaned with his head against the tree.

After five minutes of silence, and realizing she wasn't going to say anything else, he said "I can't be scared of something I don't believe in."

"So after all this" Sakura responded, waving her arm between them, "You still won't admit that you might be falling in love with me? Or that you even are starting to believe that that could be what it is?"

"Sakura please" Kakashi pleaded, "I just need some more time"

"Fine, but don't expect me to be waiting forever for you to decide whether or not your strong enough to believe in love" Sakura said before kissing his cheek and walking through the trees to the stream to wash up.

-


	12. Chapter 12

**Number 12: **_Rated T_

**-  
**

Sakura stopped running as she clutched her stomach, trying desperately to hold herself together, even though nothing was physically wrong with the medic ninja, she felt like she was about to burst apart at the seams.

Sakura lurched forward and heaved the contents of her stomach onto the wet ground, before stumbling backwards and falling over, sobbing hysterically.

She couldn't believe she had told Kakashi that she wouldn't wait for him forever.

"Fucking liar" Sakura murmured to herself between choking sobs that racked her body.

Sakura knew that was a lie, even as she said it, she just hoped it was enough push that Kakashi-sensei needed to make up his mind.

Sakura heaved another load of stomach contents onto the ground before crawling away from the sick and curling into a ball.

A little while later, she felt herself being lifted by a pair of strong arms, but she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes to see who her savior was. So she just decided to settle on thinking it was Naruto.

"I know you lied, you're a very bad liar Sakura" A voice whispered to her, she'd know that voice anywhere.

Sakura instantly clung closer to the body that was carrying her, but refused to say anything.

"The bad thing is, is that you would wait forever for me to decide" Kakashi said, but then paused and kept walking forward.

"I've decided to spare you from waiting forever, and just tell you what I believe it is I feel" Kakashi whispered.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked up into his eye.

Kakashi sat down on a nearby rock, and cradled the small girl in his arms.

"I don't know what I feel for you, well, at least not a definite definition for it. I feel so strongly for you Sakura, you light me on fire, the way you move, the way you talk, the way you speak. You make me want to light myself on fire, just to quell the feelings that burn me alive inside when I look at you" Kakashi said, and then began to look around at his surroundings.

"I'm not saying this is easy to tell you, I still have a feeling it's wrong to corrupt you like this, especially sense your so young. Don't snort at me, just listen. You're much younger than me Sakura. Even though you won't admit it, I am bad for you." Kakashi stopped talking again and looked away from her.

"But I think I'm worse for you if I try to stop this, because damnit, I don't want to stop this. And I know it hurts you more when I try to, it hurts us both" Kakashi finished.

Sakura just sat there, flabbergasted at what he had just said.

Kakashi still cradled Sakura in his arms, and stared off into the distance, willing her to say something, anything, to make him feel less like an baka for telling her all this.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said in a small voice.

Kakashi still stared off into the distance, "I'm not saying I know what this means, or that I'm even ready for a real relationship, but I will stop trying to hurt you, at least until we can figure this out thoroughly."

Sakura got up shakily from his arms, and Kakashi just stared at her blankly.

"We? We don't need to figure this out. I know what I feel, and I will actually admit it. I don't need time to think, I don't need long speeches from you telling me that I'm too young. I'm not that young, and I've dealt with more than you could possibly know. If you want time to figure this out, then go ahead, because like you said, I'll wait, even if it means I'll be alone waiting forever, hopelessly in love with you." Sakura said.

Kakashi got up from his spot on the rock and hugged her close to his chest, even when she started to sob into his shirt, even though his shirt got soaked, he just stood there and let her sob, all the while holding her.

-


	13. Chapter 13

**Number 13: **_Rated K_

**-  
**

Kakashi wasn't quite sure why he had told her what he had. Part of him guessed it was because of the constant pain the girl seemed to be in, the other part thinks it was because it needed to be let out.

But he started thinking that perhaps he hadn't of told her. The feelings were enough to kill him, and he wasn't even sure what they were.

Sakura had her own thoughts on this matter, she believed he had fallen in love with her.

_'Is that what this is? Love? Is it possible I was wrong about it's existance?'_ Kakashi thought to himself while trudging through the tall grass near their current campsite.

Soon enough they would be back in Konoha, and what would happen then? Sakura would go back to her medic training with Tsunade, and he would go back to random missions alone.

Could she really take him being away so often?

Sakura silently came up behind him, hugging him from behind as if reading his thoughts.

"I won't mind you know" Sakura said softly into his back.

"Mind what?" Kakashi replied, staring forward.

"You leaving all the time on missions. It's the way of the ninja, we each have our duties, and I can't expect you to give them up for me" Sakura replied.

Kakashi smiled softly behind his mask.

"Your one amazing girl, you know that?" Kakashi said.

"That I do" Sakura said while coming around to face him and smiling.

"Sakura, I-" Kakashi started.

"Don't" Sakura said while still smiling, "You don't have to say it yet, not until you're positive"

Kakashi kissed her forehead with his mask covered lips and held her, listening to her breathing into his chest.

-


	14. Chapter 14

**Number 14:** _Rated M_

**-  
**

Sakura moaned as Kakashi thrust deep into her.

They had gotten back from their mission no less than a half hour ago, and immediately after their meeting with the Hokage, Kakashi drug Sakura back to his apartment, and began to rip off all her clothing and thrust deep inside her.

Sakura was panting into Kakashi's shoulder as she begged him as loud as she could, "Harder, faster, fucking yes- please, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Kakashi-sensei, harrrrrrrrrder"

Kakashi obliged her begging and said "Damn Sakura, you have such a filthy mouth"

Sakura moaned loud in response.

Kakashi gasped softly as she began thrusting with him, then began moaning softly.

"God damn Sakura, you're so good" Kakashi whispered.

Sakura hissed out his name and came hard, clenching her walls onto his cock. Kakashi moaned "Sakura, fuck" before cumming hard deep inside her.

Kakashi pulled out of her slowly before dropping down next to her on his bed, Sakura lay panting next to him.

"Mmm" Sakura moaned while curling her body around his.

Kakashi hummed in response and began to drift to sleep; he needed sleep for his plan, because it had to be _perfect.  
_

-


	15. Chapter 15

**Number 15:**_ Rated K  
_

**-  
**

Kakashi was sweating, not like normal sweating because of the obnoxiously hot weather; Kakashi was sweating bullets because of his plan.

This plan had to go off without a cinch, or else it would all be ruined.

Kakashi had come up with what he believed was the perfect plan on the walk home from their last mission.

Kakashi began pacing, and looking at the sun, trying to determine the time.

"Maybe she won't come" Kakashi said out loud, and then began to sweat more from panic.

"Hey you" Sakura said and she ran up to him, "Sorry I'm late, Ino stopped me on the way here, I couldn't get her to stop talking"

Kakashi let out the breath he'd been holding and drew her into his arms.

"Its okay" He whispered into her hair.

Sakura pulled back and smiled, "So what did you want to meet me here for? Your note was rather… odd"

"Um… well" Kakashi said, and then coughed.

Kakashi grabbed her hands with his and said "Sakura, well, you know that you mean a lot to me. You mean so much to me, and you moved in a month ago, and things are great. So I want to tell you something"

Kakashi let go of Sakura's hands and dug through his pockets, before getting down on his knee and saying "Sakura Haruno, you are amazing. I don't deserve you by far, but… I-I love you. Don't interrupt, I have to get this out. I love you, I do. I know I told you I don't believe in love, but you made me believe. So Sakura, will you- will you marry me?"

Kakashi opened the little box in his hand and showed her a small white gold wedding band, simple, but elegant, _'like her'_ he thought.

Sakura stood with her hand to her mouth, not sure exactly what to say, before jumping into his arms and saying "Took you long enough sensei."

Kakashi laughed and slipped the band onto her left hand, before picking her up and kissing her.

-

**The End**

**Merry Christmas Alina.  
**


End file.
